Tragic Repeats
by CyberSix
Summary: I suck at summaries so jus read it and REVIEW !!!!PLz!!!!!!!
1. Isabel

**Note: _Please review it. This is my first Harry Potter fic. I really would appreciate your honest opinions. Harry Potter is not mine. I made some of the characters up. Hope you don't mind. Tell me if I should keep going with the story. All right, here it goes…_**

****

****

**            " **Welcome to the planet. Welcome to existence. Everyone is here. Everybody's watching you now. Everybody waits. What happens next? I dare you to move."

~Hermione Granger~

            I remember this quote so clearly. To me it means, take risks and live out life to forever. I remember reading my mother's secret thoughts and dreams. It was like a vision of her fantasy life, but I guess it didn't come out the way she wanted it to. I read all the pain, misery, and happiness. I never knew that one person could go through so much hell. The quote was right on the first page of the crisp paper in her journal. After so many years hidden in an olive tree secluded by a barren land, I found it at a park near where she lived. The journal stayed perfect. No one knows I found it.

            I really don't know where to begin. Well, my mother is Hermione Granger. I am positively sure. A nice wizard family called the Appletons adopted me. They told me I wasn't their biological daughter. They told me the truth right away. They showed me the whole enchilada. Birth certificates and everything. They just didn't know who my father was. They're good people. They treated me as if I was really their own. I really love them a lot. They just can't fill that longing I need from my real parents. I'm not being ungrateful, I really do love the Appletons, but it's different.

            Regina and Greg finally showed me a picture of my mother. They finally thought I was ready to see it. They're crazy! I'm 15 for crying out loud. Right when I'm caught off guard, they drop the anvil right on my head. They thought it would be better if I transferred to Hogwarts.

            Okay, here's the deal. I attended a muggle school because it was my choice, but now I don't have one. I haven't had time to practice magic. I'm scared that I might pop something. Ever since that damned incident with the shotgun going off at the Peterson's, Regina thought about sending me to Hogwarts. It's not my fault I got frustrated.

            I don't know anyone at Hogwarts. Regina told me that the best witches and wizards came from there. I wonder if my mom or dad was great.  I'm kind of fascinated by it. Maybe someone knows who my father is. Is life this secretive? Wow, for the first journal entry, I actually wrote a lot. Well, it is a new world out there.

            Last thoughts before I close for the night. Tomorrow I go to Kings Cross and board the train for Hogwarts. I think I'm going to puke my brains out. I'm too damned nervous. I really need to control myself…

Isabel Appleton

            A girl of a height of 5'6 rose from her chair and walked into her bathroom. She took out her hairbrush and started to brush her mahogany chestnut hair that went down to her tiny waist. She changed into her pajamas and did the nightly ritual of brushing her teeth and such before going to bed. She double-checked everything for the following day. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. Her skin was tanned, olive colored, and flawless. She had the perfect skin. She looked very fragile but she was not. She could do what boys could. She stared at her reflection and sighed heavily. The same blue gray eyes stared back at her. She took her soft hands and gripped the sides of the sink and had a staring contest with her inner soul.

            " Calm yourself. You can do this. You can do this. Keep your head up. Never look down. Always have confidence when you walk and talk. Always follow your heart," she quietly repeated over and over to herself. " Remember, you have a mission to find what you have lost."

**NOTE: I'm sorry for misspellings! **

****


	2. Warm Vanilla Sugar

Note: a short chappy. Sorry. But review anyway. I got writer's block so yah. Hope you like.

****

****

****

Warm Vanilla Sugar

Chap 2

            The scent of vanilla being released from her candles filled the dim lit room. Isabel lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling and kept saying, "Filled balloon, inhale. Flat balloon, exhale." She couldn't sleep. Her feelings were all jumbled up about going to school with not so ordinary people, but they were the people her parents grew up around. She turned to her side and closed her sleepy eyes filled with dust from the sandman. She took one last exhale and drifted off to sleep.

_~~~Dream Sequence_

_            Thunder and lightening filled the air and shook the massive ground. A vision and conversation was playing out._

_            "Trust me! I won't let go!" a male voice shouted above the thunder._

_            "How can I trust you? All my life at Hogwarts, you've made it hell. I hate you and when I ponder about you, my blood runs cold and breaks. Just let me go and let me fall to my death! I don't think you want to touch a filthy mudblood's cold hand!" shrieked a young lady._

_            "Just shut up Granger! You're freaking out. Calm down and let me help you up," he sounded angry this time._

_            "Just let go!" she shouted._

_            "Never! I'll die before I let you go!" he screeched at her._

_            "You don't know what you're talking about," she responded._

_            "You don't know do you? Those looks I give you during the banquets. How every time I pass by you, I need to look and see the expression on your face. You don't know how much it pains me when you're upset. When you're near me, I can smell the faint scent of Jasmine in your hair. Do you realize how much I worship the ground you walk on? Everything is sacred about you. Your smile reminds me of the setting sun. Your eyes are brown sugar that's being melted. Your voice is like a melody to my ears. Your skin is like gold, precious and fragile. I imagine that when I one day brush against your soft lips, I would taste the sweet vanilla that is you. You are everything indescribable. Without you, there is no existence. My breath will be caught in my throat and I will suffocate after a few seconds. You are my light in my dark abyss. You fill that longing in my once frigid heart. You make me feel and know love," his voiced was hushed, but as he saying this, he pulled her up into his well defined body and held her tightly so she wouldn't escape his grasp. He stroked her wet hair from the pouring raindrops._

_            Her eyes wondered to his face and saw the stinging evidence of a blue ocean. Her hands touched his face and her fingers memorized every aspect of it. He sighed like he was in heaven. She noticed his hair wasn't slicked back but fell over his eyes. He held her by the waist and stared at her. How much he wanted to kiss those pouty lips._

_            "Open the door. I'm the atmosphere. Let the breath out, you've been holding it in for years and if you get a spell of dizziness, oxygen mask in time of your distress. If I say too much dear, just let it drift away," he whispered in her ear in sweet voice of honey. They were inches apart from intoxication until a voice interrupted their train of thought._

_            "Get your fucking hands off her!"_

_~~~ End of dream sequence_

Isabel woke up startled. She got up and rubbed her puffy eyes.

            "What the hell was that?" she questioned. She just shook it off.

            "It's probably nothing." She looked at her alarm clock and it read 8 o'clock a.m. She sighed and went to her bathroom and started a shower. In the back of her mind, it kept saying, "You know who they were."


	3. The Start

A/N: well, I think this chapter bites but you decide. Review Please! 

The Start 

Chapter 3

            After Isabel took her shower and got dressed, she solemnly walked down the stairs and into the hallway lit with sunlight. She couldn't help but look at the photographs. They weren't moving. They live in the muggle world for unknown reasons, so they couldn't really have them or people would question. There she was at the age of 3 with Regina and Greg at some park. She had cake all over her face. Then she noticed that her hair was blonde, but right now, her hair was mahogany. "What? That's strange. I was a blonde." She continued down the hallway, passing by the precious memories that would one day become blank in her mind. She walked into the kitchen and sat down.

            A woman, about 30, with long black hair and alluring gray eyes stood near the stove cooking chocolate chip pancakes. Once or twice she would catch fire and put it out by hitting herself with a pancake. Then a man came into the kitchen about mid 30's, with brown hair slicked back and forest green eyes. Both of her adoptive parents stood at a height of 6'1 and 6'2. Greg kissed Regina and ruffled Isabel's hair before he too took a seat at the table and started reading the Daily Prophet. 

            "How's your morning kiddo?" he asked. Isabel smiled weakly and replied, "I was feeling kind of down in the dumps for a bit, but Regina made me feel better because she caught on fire." Regina turned around with eyes wide open and a smirk plastered on her face. Her apron wasn't white anymore, but black from the flames. "Glad to make you smile from my discomforts young lady," Regina said while tapping her foot.

            Isabel got up and gave Regina a hug and said, "I'm sorry. You know I love you!" Regina hugged back and after a few seconds Greg joined. After the hug, they ate their breakfast, cleaned up, and started to put all of Isabel's belongings into the car.

            "I'm going to miss this place," whispered Isabel.

            "You sound like you'll never see us or our home again," answered Regina.

            "I just have the jitters," she replied.

            "Well, that's perfectly understandable," chipped in Greg.

            The Appletons took off towards Kings Cross. During the drive, Isabel couldn't help but wonder what kind of people she would meet. She knew not all people were good. All she knew about Hogwarts is that it is a school for witches and wizards. She asked Greg about it, but he seemed too uneasy to tell her. It was like there was some kind of secret. She asked Regina next and the entire woman could say was, "You already know." Isabel was just frustrated. She was transferring to a school she barely knew about and entering a world she never stepped foot in. She has a distinct tingling feeling in the pit of her gut. She looked out the window and say regular children with regular lives. "Why couldn't I have that?" she questioned.

            She decided to take a short nap and so she did. After 20 minutes, the car came into a sudden halt and knocked Isabel off her seat since she was lying down with no seatbelt.

            "Ow. Geezers Greg!" exclaimed Isabel.

            "My goodness! What kind of husband do I have? You never listen to me. I said flu powder, but no, you wanted to drive. You're an idiot you know that?" Regina outraged.

            "Oh sod off. It's nice to drive once in a damn while. You should try it," he responded.

            "Oh I'll try it, just to run you over with it," she answered back.

            Isabel put on her fluffy earmuffs to ignore Regina and Greg's bickering. It was always funny though. Greg would say sorry and Regina would soften up. "Weirdoes," she muttered to herself.

            Greg and Regina finally stopped and helped Isabel get her stuff. Isabel couldn't help but stare at her new put, her owl, Joyjoy. It was an odd owl. It had gray feathers and peach colored eyes. When she first got Joyjoy, she bit her finger. It wasn't exactly a first good impression. During the last month, they have gotten to know each other. They were now on good terms. She lifted the cage up along with her treasured blue backpack and headed towards the train station following Regina and Greg.

            They entered and went towards platforms 9 and 10. She saw kids with pets and loaded trunks. She figured they were witches and wizards since they kept saying stuff like "muggles" and "Hogwarts". Then something caught her eye, in the midst of a crowd, a redhead boy and a silvery blonde boy arguing

**Note: Sorry for any misspellings!!**


End file.
